G4A: Chapter 1 The Ugly Truth
Chapter 1 - The Ugly Truth “If you’re not going to finish that can i have it?” A small squeaky voice asked. Yara swiftly turned around while standing up and took a step backwards. He was suprised to find a small kid at this place. He realized he must be around the age of an elementary kid or so. But in this job the appearance meant nothing. “Who are you?” A rather concerned voice from Yara as that he was pretty sure the area was concealed. There shouldn’t be anyone here anymore, or so he thought. “Hmm? What do you mean?” the small kid seemed to be confused with that simple question, he placed his eyes from the sandwich Yara was holding to his face. A young man around mid twenty or so with some scars on his face and white long hair. The hair wasn’t all too long and it wasn’t smooth silky, rather more it was a bit roughed up and seemed to have a “wild” attitude. Yara slowly lowered his left hand which he held his phone and put it back into his side pockets. his other hand was occupied with his sandwich which he started. “Are you gonna eat that now or not?” The small kid seemed to be obsessed with that sandwich. “I mean, isn’t that a deluxe Tuna sandwich?” Yara took a step back and tried to put on a forced smile on his face. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to get the kid to answer his question. “Y’know … you shouldn’t be here.” “Hmmm…?Why not?” The kid seemed to be oblivious of his surroundings and the situation it was in. “I mean are you blind, can’t you see where you are?” Yara got his hands on his blade which he was carring on the backside of his belt and grasped it tightly. He might have to use it on this kid depending on the answer it would give. The small kid turned a bit around and made itself a picture of the splattered red on the walls and floor across the whole area. The stench of the remaining didn’t seem to bother it. In fact the small kid was used to it. “Oh … that? You mean the trash?” That was it, that one sentence triggered Yara. The moment the kid said that and turned back to Yara, he was already gone. Surprised by that the kid looked around looking for the make with the smell of Tuna. But as it turned around, suddenly a splash of blood rose from its chest. In panic of that it was it’s own blood and in pain the kid stumbled and his butt and held his chest. “Sorry, I hope that you can find peace and won’t haunt me…” Yara now appeared from behind a pillar. He stuck the blade back into the scabbard. His face was rather full of regret than in relieve that he killed again on of those things. As he went torward the kid he saw that it was losing more and more blood. The small kid wanted to say something, but it was in vain, the blood started to pour out of its mouth and tears where falling from its’ cheek. While slowly dying the skin of the kid turned Black and started to get weird white patterns. “I -...I- ..” The eyes turned blank and stopped moving. The hands that were trying to hold tight to the chest in order to stop the bleeding loosened up and slid off to the ground making a little slashing sounds as they hit its own blood puddle. Yara had a grim face as he checked the pulse of the kid of its throat. He wanted to made sure he was now dead. A small sigh came from him, grinding his teeth together he stood up and went past the corpse. “Fucking hate this job …” Yara muttered. His phone rang and he picked up. “Yeah, Job is done. Also he need to discuss something.” he turned around to the kid. “There seems to be a new type. Also send someone here to clean up and extract the samples”. He then ended the call and looked at the kid a bit more. “hmm, maybe eight or perhaps nine? You could have been around the same age as her.” He turned his body torward exit again and proceeded to leave. -Next Scene- “So… I heard from HQ that you had a nasty visit today during a mission?” The driver seemed eager about that. “Hmm…” Yara wasn’t too much in the mood to talk, rather more who would like to tell details about he killed an fresh hatched offspring. “How old was it?” the driver asked again, he started to turn the steering wheel and changed gear to turn left to another lane. they were on a highway. Yara opened one of his eyes and turned the wing mirror toward him a bit to look who was behind him. As the vehicle he was in changed the gear you could see there were 5 other vehicles behind them, who started to change into the same lane one after another. On the top of the vehicles you could see some of them had a gattling gun. “For one hundred thousand zenny I’ll tell you” A smooth answer came from Yara. He turned the mirror back to normal. And folded his hands again. “Woah, woah, talking about being a cheapscake …” The driver looked to Yara and a had a face as if he was offended by a wasp that was about to be stung in his nuts. “You really don’t like to talk do you?” He waited for a response, but nothing came. “With that attitude you’ll never marry and you’ll be forever alone” The driver looked back to the road and leaned a bit forward pouting. “Like you decline everytime i ask you out for a drink or to hit up a karaoke or when the other guys go a mixer. It’s like all you can do is life to kill. I mean C’mon i understand that our job is important, but you also gotta loosen up a bit!” the driver took one hand and started to wave around a bit with it. “like what good can come out if your heart is covered only in blood” After that he placed the hand back to the steering wheel. “Hmm…Wish your rank was as high as your talking” Yara spouted. “Oi, you cunt!” The driver raised one of his feet and tried to kick Yara. While doing so the Vehicle started to lose a bit controll and seemed like a drunk was driving. Yara just smile while his eyes were closed. “You should pay more attention to the road by the way, not like you can afford another car accident…” The driver quickly got his foot back to its place and glared at the road ahead of him “Screw you, you know that last time wasn’t my fault.” He seemed to be pissed by what Yara said. The walkie-talkie started to buzz a bit ynd you could hear a fuzzed voice “Hunter 2-33 here, everything okay Hunter 1-118?” The driver looked up to the walkie talkie which was above him, took it with one hand and responded “Hunter 1-118 here, we’re fine. Yara was just being a jackass.” You could hear a chuckle from the other end of the call. “Make sure not to get on his bad side, Hunter 2-33 over and out” “Pleb, Idiot, Cunt, Stupid…” He started to mutter from him. Yara just smiled and kept silent. -Next scene- The driver is holding some papers in his hands while two soldiers are behind him and ordering other soldiers around. He seemed a bit confused as he was going through what was on there. While he was wondering he started moving from the back of the vehicle toward the seats. The soldiers in the back were carrying some heavy boxes from it. “Oi, yara, what is this?” He held up a paper to Yara who was still in his seat with his eyes closed and hands folded. Yara seemed to be rather relaxed. “Hmm? You mean the new equipment? It was ordered last Spring, it took a bit because of some shipping issues. Border control and stuff.” “Well no, not that, it’s that thing called “High gears X, U, S an Ex” The driver scratched his head a bit with a confused look. “I thought this was just a rumor, I mean I knew we where to get U and S, but the rest is complete new? Like what is this shit?” Yara sighed and opened one of his eyes looking toward the Driver “Can’t you just be happy we got some new toys? Just think of it as a christmas present.” “Yara… “ The driver had a sassy voice while saying that name. “Hmm?...” “It’s June …” -Next Scene- Yara and the driver go past a gate. It is guarded heavily. While the y walk past it they go past some young people, they seem to be fresh students. Some of the students which walk past suddenly stop and turn around. “W-wait isn’t that…?”, “Who are those?”, “Wait, the higher ups are already back? Talk about being quick!” The driver seemed to enjoy the glory of gossip and raised his face toward the sky. “Ahhh, yes, Summer love and bikinis, this year i’ll get it.” Two students stopped and glared and the two of them. One of the students was a male the other female the two of them seemed close. The both of them seemed fascinated by the mere presence of Yara and the Driver. “Who are those two? They seem to be famous?” The girl asked. A male student popped out of nowhere and started to strangle the male student who was next to the girl “Damn you, got a girlfriend ahead of me. This world is a fucking nightmare.” He started to shed some tears while tightening his grip around the neck of the other boy. The other male who was about to pass out tapped on the shoulder of the intruder. “The guy with the scars on his face is Yara Shintokage he’s a higher up within the school ranks. Apparently he is well known for his brute force and inhuman reflexes. Same goes for the other guy, that’s Nar, Nar Eksdee” Suddenly there was an awkward silence. “Eksdee as in the funny face emoji?” The girl had to hold her giggles in. The boys were rather not amused. “You wouldn’t laugh about his name if you saw what he was capable of…”One of the boys started. “I bet the has a silly autograph where he just write xD or something alike” As she said that she turned her head and chuckled. The two males seemed to now be pissed off about her behaviour. “Ora, ora, you bitch, don’t you think talking shit about your higher ups like that is rather rude?” The Intruder male bulked up a bit in front of the female and looked down at her. As soon as he said that he felt two soft hands being placed on his chest, but instead of feeling pleasure by those gentlös warm female hands the saw in slow motion how the hands grabbed his nipples and started to be twisted. -next scene- Yara and Nar walk up the stairs that are in front of the school. As they walk up the go past some statues, which resemble famous heroes of their time. Yara suddenly stops at of of the statues and turns towards it and then proceeds to make a humble bow toward it. Nar which took some steps ahead looked back to see what yara was doing. Seeing he was giving his gratitude torward of of the pasted away Hunter he gave a simple quick polite bow too. Yara then continued to walk up the stairs. “Are you ever gonna stop to grieve, I mean that was 7 years ago. I’m sure he wanted you to live a life to the fullest” The voice of Nar was rather depressing with a tone of seriousness in it. He really was worried about Yara. “The moment I stop to grieve, I start to forget and when I forget he died for real” He then stood still and looked at the floor as they reached the top of the stairs and the entrance hall of the Academy. “After all it was me who …” He made a fist with his hands and clenched it as strong as he could without making an emotional facial expression. Nar sighed and looked down to the floor. “Yeah, but it wasn’t your fault, after all he turned into one of those - “ “-Monsters?” Yara looked now toward Nar. Nara twitched a bit as he knew that it is one of those words that triggers Yara. He slowly turned around and saw a deadly menacing aura coming from Yara. He then swiftly turned his face and folded his hands behind his hand and stuttered “W-w-well, I d-didn’t mean to say that.” “Shut up and go, we’re late” Yara walked passed Nar looking only forward and almost leaving Nar behind. Nar sighed deep and walked behind him.